Thor's Day
by My2BrownEyes
Summary: Thor wants to go to Coney Island. Bruce agrees to go with him. Thor/Bruce romance.


**A/N: **This is a Thor/Bruce romance written for KenrexKeybladeMaster. And by romance I mean sappy slow build-up to smut at the end. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning, Bruce," Thor calls as the scientist walks into the shared kitchen in Avengers Tower. He has his usual bright smile on his face.

"Morning, Thor." Bruce usually likes the god's enthusiasm, but it is difficult to take before he's had his coffee. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well indeed. You?"

"Good." He takes his first gulp of the caffeine-filled liquid. Oh, that's the stuff.

"And what great deeds do you have planned today?"

"Great deeds? You have me confused with Tony. Tony's the great one. I just do my experiments and keep my head down."

Thor's smile becomes gentle. "Well, I believe you to be great even if you do not. Pop-Tart?"

Bruce can't help but return the smile. "I don't know how you can eat those things," he says shaking his head. "Put those away. Let me make you some real breakfast."

The god's eyes light up. "May I help?"

"Sure." He makes Thor cut up onions, peppers, and tomatoes while he puts a little oil in a pan and gets out the eggs and bacon.

After a few moments, as the bacon is happily sizzling over the heat, the God of Thunder begins to panic. "My eyes! They burn." The knife drops, and his palms go over his eyelids.

"Don't rub them," Bruce admonishes as he tugs on the god's wrists.

"What is wrong? What magic is this?"

The scientist is dumbfounded. "Do you not have onions on Asgard?"

The wet blue eyes look to the doctor for help. "Onions?"

"The white thing on the cutting board? Cutting onions makes people cry."

Thor is confused. "But why?"

Bruce shrugs. "I honestly don't know. I just know that they do. I think we have enough onion." He puts it aside. "Dice up the tomatoes next."

The god nods as the scientist returns to the bacon.

"Do you like your bacon soft or crispy?"

"Crispy, please."

"Crispy it is," Bruce replies as he flips the strips of pork over.

A voice comes from the living room. "That smells amazing!" Clint walks in wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He pours himself some coffee. "What'cha makin'?"

"Thor and I are making bacon and eggs. If you want some, you have to help, too." As soon as Clint agrees, Bruce tells him to cut the onions. As expected, the archer begins to tear up almost immediately. The scientist bumps his shoulder against Thor's. "See? It happens to everyone."

The bacon is done and comes out of the skillet. The onions go into the bacon fat and begin to sizzle. Bruce pushes them around with his spatula as Thor stands next to him and watches. Their arms touch every so often, producing a jolt that the scientist neither expects nor quite understands. He looks up at the god. Thor just smiles down at him happily.

When the onions are starting to get clear, the tomatoes and peppers are added. That's when the doctor tells Clint to set the table.

Bruce knows Thor's appetite, so he plans on using a full dozen eggs. The god is amazed when the scientist uses one hand to crack and open the first egg. "It's just a little trick I learned. I can teach you if you like."

The God of Thunder can hardly contain is excitement at the prospect. Bruce takes him step by step. The god smiles happily as he manages to do it, albeit shakily, on the first try. He cracks all of the other eggs as Bruce breaks the yolks and moves them around in the skillet, mixing the onions, tomatoes, and peppers within them.

Soon everything is ready, and Bruce and Thor join Clint at the table.

The archer gets a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. There is a new assignment waiting for him. He scarfs down his food and leaves.

None of the other Avengers join them. Tony is sleeping late as usual. Natasha is in Europe somewhere. And Steve left yesterday to teach a class on World War II military tactics at West Point, a military school in upstate New York. The Captain will be gone all week.

"And what wonders do you have planned for this glorious day?"

Bruce shrugs. "Thought I'd head to the lab. You?"

"Steve was telling me of a wondrous place called Coney Island. I thought I might visit."

"Coney Island? Wondrous?"

"Yes. Or perhaps I will go to the beach. Your oceans are amazing. We do not have their like on Asgard. And Steve said Coney Island is best experienced with others." Thor's thoughts turn to Loki. How we would love to show his brother Midgard's wonders, but that is simply not possible now. Perhaps if Loki had seen the beauty this planet offers, his brother would not have been so quick to try and destroy it.

Bruce sees the sadness is the god's eyes. "I'll go with you," he offers, surprised by his own words.

Hope brightens the blue irises. "You are not too busy?"

The scientist swallows. He's suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "No. I could use a day off, and Coney Island sounds fun. And the beach is right there, so we could do both."

Thor absolutely beams with happiness. It causes a funny feeling in Bruce's chest. He dismisses it. Yes, Thor is, as Tony would say, dreamy, but that doesn't mean anything. The god is a fellow Avenger and a friend and the only reason this is affecting him now is because the god is so damned expressive and there's no one else here to deal with it. So all of that intense emotion is coming right at him.

The God of Thunder is grateful for the scientist. It isn't many who would give up their day to spend it with him, being peppered with questions they must surely find annoying. But Thor still knows so little of this realm, and every part of it fascinates him. He is also grateful that it is Bruce he will be going with. Make no mistake, any of the others would be pleasant company. But none of the others have quite the same mixture of warmth, compassion, and understanding that Bruce has.

Thor cleans the kitchen as Bruce looks up the subway route they need to take and pulls up the information on the amusement area. The scientist reads some of the history to the god, and they make plans to visit Luna Park and the Scream Zone first, have a Nathan's Famous hot dog for lunch, and maybe go to either the Circus Sideshow or the aquarium if they have time.

The god does not know what a sideshow or an aquarium is. It is easy enough for Bruce to describe the aquarium. He has a harder time describing the sideshow.

The aquarium is more to Thor's liking. Or perhaps they will simply walk along the beach. Regardless, the God of Thunder knows it will be a fine day.

xxx

Thor has never ridden the subway before. His enthusiasm has everyone staring at him. Or maybe they are all looking because of his size or his good looks, the muscles bulging beneath his white t-shirt over blue jeans and boots. In any case, Bruce doesn't particularly like it. But the god doesn't seem to mind, so he says nothing about it. He simply sits in his tan slacks and white dress shirt and tries not to notice.

Finally they reach the end of the line and emerge into the sun.

Blue eyes shine with excitement at everything around him.

Bruce gets his bearings then starts toward Luna Park.

It's a good morning. The scientist had forgotten how fun Coney Island could be. But seeing it through the god's eyes makes it seem new and fresh. He has a better understanding of why The Doctor likes having companions around. Being there with Thor makes it exciting again. He loves watching the light that comes into the blue eyes and the infectious smile that graces those…lips. They are just lips, like everyone else's.

Thor pulls Bruce into a one-armed hug after spotting a particularly thrilling-looking ride. "May we ride it?"

"You sure you can handle it?"

"I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. I can handle anything."

Bruce smiles. "Then lets do it."

They ride it five times before Thor is ready to move on.

It's a good day. The weather is perfect, partly cloudy with a cool breeze. The rides make the god laugh even when, no, especially when he finds them not scary. "This ride is for children!" he complains with a laugh, making it sound more like a compliment.

"Well, we're not gods, Thor. Believe me, this is kinda scary for us mortals."

"You are no mere mortal, Bruce."

"Maybe not anymore, but I used to be."

"Even so, it does not scare you enough to bring about Hulk. I doubt truly it ever did."

Bruce has to admit that the god has a point. But after becoming Hulk, after Harlem and the Chitauri, it takes a lot for him to get really scared.

Thor's stomach rumbles like a distant storm. "Forgive me."

"No need. I'm hungry, too. Let's go get some hot dogs."

They walk to Nathan's and order five dogs. Two have chili and cheese. One is with cheese and sauerkraut. One is with salsa and cheese. And one is with chili, cheese, and onions. They also get an order of fries that Bruce smothers in ketchup as soon as they sit down. They get lemonade to drink.

Thor can't decide if his favorite is the chili, cheese, and onions or the cheese and sauerkraut. "We must return so that I may have one with chili, cheese, and sauerkraut together."

"It's a date," Bruce automatically replies. Immediately after, he realizes what he says. "I mean, yeah, sure. We can come back. Or you can come with Steve or whomever."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I, uh…I used a word that most people…nevermind."

"Date. Yes. I have heard of this word. Jane taught it to me."

"Oh, right. How is Jane?"

"Well, I would imagine. We do not speak as we used to."

That peaks Bruce's interest, and he gently probes for details. There aren't many. Thor and Jane still care for each other, but it is not as it once was. The spark is gone. Or perhaps it is the fear that the other will get hurt.

"I have many enemies. I would not have them use her to get to me."

"That's very noble, but is it what she wants, too?"

"Yes. She met someone, you see. He is…there for her when I cannot be. He is a fellow scientist who works where she does, speaks her language, understands her world." He smiles sadly. But then he shakes himself out of his brief melancholy. "I have no right to complain. I am here on this beautiful day with you, my friend, and these delicious hot dogs." He leans in closer to the doctor. "Jane assured me that there is no actual dog in these. Did she speak true?"

Bruce laughs. "Yes, there are no dogs in hot dogs."

"Good." He leans back. "And so you know, I would not mind if it were a 'date'."

"What?" The brunette feels suddenly nervous.

"You said our next visit here would be a date. I am saying I accept." Thor tilts his head. "Did I misinterpret?"

Bruce's mouth moves and sounds come out, but none of it makes any sense.

"I did," the god notes. "I apologize."

"No. I mean. I, uh, hadn't really considered it. I've never…" He runs his hand through his salt and pepper hair and sighs. "You date men?"

"Rarely. Only very special ones." The blue eyes have a twinkle in them. "Do you?"

"No. Not…I've thought about it, but I've never actually done it. Then I met Betty and fell madly in love with her. After that, I never really considered anyone else."

"Not even after you went into hiding?"

"Well, there were one or two women, but it wasn't like I could do anything. Hulk tends to get in the way."

"I am sorry."

"No, it's fine. I guess what I'm trying to say is that as much as I'd also like to go on a date with you, it really wouldn't…I can't exactly…It wouldn't go anywhere. There's no real point in it."

"The point is companionship. The point is spending time with someone you care for. But you have given me your answer, and I will drop the subject. More rides?"

Bruce sighs in relief. He was afraid this was going to become very awkward, but Thor totally just went back to the easy camaraderie that they had before. "Rides probably aren't such a good idea after eating. Why don't we go to the aquarium?"

"The place with the fish. Yes, let's go there."

The aquarium is not what Thor expects. They way his fellow Avenger described it, he thought it would be all indoors and all fish. But there are mammals here and areas where there are animals above the water. Bruce assures him that they will see them later. First, they go to Conservation Hall where they can look at the fish.

Once inside, the god keeps touching the glass to assure himself that there is no danger from the water. Then he gazes at the fish as they swim past, his eyes large with wonder. The stingrays fascinate him as they glide silently through the water.

Bruce smiles at Thor's reaction. The great God of Thunder is acting like the children that are there, poking at the glass, making sounds in order to get the fish to come near. "They can't hear you," he says finally.

Thor turns around. "No?"

"No."

"Oh," he says and turns back around. "They are most fascinating."

"Yes. Yes they are."

"I have never seen water creatures like this before. Being able to watch them in their environment as I am dry and breathing air in mine. You Midgardians truly are amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"I do." He turns. "I am ready to continue."

They make another long stop at the piranhas. Bruce tells Thor about the tiny fish with the sharp teeth. The god finds them a bit gruesome. The scientist does not disagree.

After Conservation Hall, they go to the Sea Cliffs area to look at the otters and walruses and penguins. There are also seals and sea lions. Thor enjoys them all. He laughs at their antics and points several of them out to his companion.

"This was most enjoyable," Thor says as they head out.

Bruce agrees. "Do you wanna head back to the tower, or do you wanna walk along the beach first?"

"May we walk the beach?"

"Of course!"

Bruce had no intention of taking off his shoes and socks, but as soon as he sees Thor do it, he has to do it too. They walk towards one of the docks, the sand squishing between their toes, the water washing up on the beach just past where they walk.

At one point, Thor stops and looks out over the water, the sun behind and just to the side of them. "It is most beautiful." Bruce agrees. "I am glad I shared it with you," the god says as he continues to stare out at the waves coming in.

The scientist feels his heart sputter a bit. "Me, too," he says softly. "We should probably go back."

"I do not want this day to end."

"I know what you mean, but we can't exactly stop time."

Thor agrees, and they walk back the way they came. Then they turn their backs to the water and move to where the sand is dry. Socks dry off feet before getting put back on. Then shoes go on over socks as they sit facing the water.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?" He turns to looks at Thor and gets held in the blue eyes.

"Thank you." The god leans in and places a gentle kiss on the scientist's lips.

Before Bruce can react, the sensation is gone, and Thor is standing, wiping his ass to get the sand off. He gets up and does the same.

They don't say much on the way home. Correction, Bruce doesn't say much. Thor is recalling all of the things he liked best about the day.

When they get back to their floor of Avengers Tower, JARVIS informs them that Tony flew to Malibu and will be staying there indefinitely. Also, Clint's mission has sent him to Texas. It is unknown when he will be returning though it will not be tonight.

"We have the place to ourselves," Thor notes. "What shall we do for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Bruce suggests. "Or do you want something healthier?"

"Pizza sounds most delicious. And perhaps cheesecake for dessert?"

The scientist nods. "Cheesecake for dessert."

They go out and get some slices at their favorite nearby pizza parlor. The cheesecake they buy at a local deli and take home. Thor grabs two forks and begins to dig into the dessert before Bruce can get plates. The scientist had planned on cutting the cheesecake in two and plating it, but the god obviously had other plans.

Bruce is handed the second fork, and he digs in without a word. They enjoy it silently with smiles and exchanged looks. And then brown eyes notice a dab of whipped cream on the god's nose.

"You have something," Bruce says pointing to the tip of his own nose.

Blue eyes cross as he tries to see.

Bruce reaches out. "Let me just…" He wipes away the offending food with his index finger and shows the god.

Thor's lips wrap around the offered finger, and he sucks away the whipped cream that was there.

Bruce stops breathing.

The god smiles. "Thank you."

Bruce stares, unable to move, unable to think. Did that really just happen? Slowly, his brain still trying to catch up, he says, "You're welcome?"

Thor continues to eat the dessert.

They finish it and toss the box in the trash and the forks in the sink. Then they head to the couch for some tv watching.

"Anything you wanna see?" Bruce asks as he grabs the remote.

"Whatever you wish will be fine." He sits next to the scientist…right next to the scientist. "Do you wish me to move?" he asks when he senses how stiff his companion is.

"No," he chokes out. "You're fine."

Bruce looks through the channels. It's Shark Week on the Discovery Channel. Given their trip to the aquarium, he thinks Thor would enjoy it.

"What magnificent creatures," Thor murmurs.

They watch the sharks swim through the waters as scientists discuss their habitat and diet. Then they show the sharks attacking sea lions, the blood dark almost black in the water.

Thor leans forward, fascinated.

At the commercial, the god looks back at Bruce. "These were not at the aquarium."

"No, they weren't."

"That is too bad. I would have liked to have seen them in person."

"Why?" Bruce doesn't know where the question came from. Most people are fascinated by sharks. And it is no surprise that Thor would want to see one up close.

"Their eyes. Their eyes appear dead. I wonder if they appear so in real life."

It was not an answer that the scientist expected. "I would assume so," he offers.

Thor nods and pats Dr. Banner's knee. To his own surprise, Bruce puts his hand on top of the god's to keep it there. Their eyes meet as Thor sits up.

"Are my eyes dead?"

The god slowly shakes his head. "No. Your eyes are dark and fathomless and hold such warmth and caring. They are nothing like those of the shark."

"I feel dead sometimes."

"Do you feel dead with me?"

It's the scientist's turn to slowly shake his head. Bruce leans in, his heart thumping in his chest. Thor meets him halfway, their lips barely touching. "Are we really doing this?"

"I truly hope so," replies the god's husky voice.

They kiss, Thor's lips capturing the full bottom lip of the scientist. Their noses rub against each other as they pull back slightly then kiss again.

Bruce pulls back slowly then licks his lips.

"Are you all right?" the god asks.

The question causes the scientist to chuckle. "Yeah. I'm definitely all right." Then he finds himself leaning in again and claiming the mouth whose whiskers feel rough against his skin.

Thor lets the scientist take the lead, keeping the kisses chaste until he feels the scientist's tongue against his lips. Then his jaw opens, and their tongues find each other first between their lips then within Bruce's mouth. He allows his hand to roam then, traveling from the knee to the upper thigh.

Bruce pulls away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't 've."

The God of Thunder puts his hands on either side of the Midgardian's face. "Do not be sorry. It was most enjoyable, and I would like to do it again."

"I…Hulk."

"We will go slow. Only kissing for now. But I must taste you again, Bruce. I simply must." He claims the scientist's lips again. It does not take long before he is kissed back. He leans in more, sliding the man down to the side of the couch until they are lying across it. They shift so that Bruce's legs are also on the leather cushions, the god's body hovering above his.

"Just kissing," Bruce repeats as the prickly mouth moves down his neck.

Thor lifts his head. "Just kissing," he repeats before going back to the skin just above the collar.

Bruce guides the god's head back up so that their lips meet again. He feels the buttons of his shirt being fingered until they pass through the holes. He feels the fabric being pushed aside. He feels cool hands caressing his skin, brushing against his nipples. He pushes his palms against the broad chest. "Just kissing."

A smile lights up the god's face. "Just kissing," he repeats then takes off his t-shirt.

Mouth agape at the sheer perfection of the torso above his, Bruce receives Thor's tongue without complaint or further words of any kind. The skin of their chests is now in contact, and that makes their kisses more passionate.

"Thor," he murmurs as the god's mouth once again finds his neck.

"Bruce," the thunder god replies between kisses.

He wants this so much. And because he wants it, he just knows Hulk is going to show up and take it away. "My heart rate."

Thor pulls away. "Is it too fast? Shall I calm you?"

"Yes, it's too fast."

The god smiles. "Turn around. Remove your shirt. I will relax you."

Although that does not sound like a plan that would calm him, Bruce does as Thor suggests. He lies face-down on the couch. Two large hands begin to knead his shoulders.

"You are tense, Bruce. Let me help you." The god keeps his hands working on the shoulders and upper back until the scientist relaxes into the cushions. Then he turns around and removes Bruce's shoes and socks. He takes one of the Midgardian's feet in his hands and slowly begins to rub the bottom.

"That. Keeping doing that."

Thor presses the toes up and down, slowly revolves the foot to loosen the ankle, rubs a line from heel to ball. He hears Bruce sigh and groan. He takes the other foot in his hands and repeats the actions. "Better?"

"Much."

"May I kiss you again?"

"Only if I don't have to move."

Thor kisses the one corner of Bruce's mouth that is visible against the couch. The scientist smiles. Thor kisses Bruce's ear.

"That tickles," he says with a chuckle.

Thor kisses the bottom back of Bruce's neck and hears a contented sigh. He moves down the spine, kissing each vertebra. "Still good?" he asks as he gets to the small of the back.

Bruce gives him a thumbs up.

The god continues to kiss down until his lips are stopped by the waistband of the scientist's trousers. He runs his large hands up Bruce's back. A grateful hum meets his ears.

"We can end this here or…"

Bruce knows what his answer needs to be. "We should stop."

Thor gets off of him and helps him up. The television is turned off. Their shirts are retrieved as well as the scientist's shoes and socks. They walk to the living quarters. They get to Dr. Banner's room first.

Thor caresses his cheek. "Thank you for such a lovely day, Bruce. It is one I shall not soon forget."

They kiss. It is soft, gentle, chaste. Bruce runs a hand down the strong chest. Of its own volition, the hand goes back up and wraps around the back of the god's neck. Banner's lips part, and his tongue reaches for the warmth of Thor's mouth. There is no hesitation on the god's part, only a welcome reception.

Bruce pulls him into the room. "I don't want this to end yet." His hands find the front of Thor's jeans and quickly unfastens them.

The god pulls off his boots and socks and finally the jeans. He stands naked in front of the scientist with smoldering blue eyes that somehow still hold compassion and understanding. "May I?" He gestures to Bruce's trousers.

The scientist nods.

Thor slowly unfastens the button and lowers the zipper. His hands slide over Bruce's hips. Then he takes the fabric and pushes down.

The scientist is far more aroused than the god, and he feels a blush coming on as both realize that fact. But Thor simply gives him a reassuring smile and presses their bodies together. Then the god gives him a soft, languid kiss that feels bristly against the scientist's lips.

"Are you still with me, Bruce?"

"Yes. We just have to take it slow."

Thor gives his handsomely brilliant smile. "There is nothing I would like better." Then he slowly runs his hands down the doctor's back. His mouth finds the neck whose whiskers are starting to come out after having been shaved that morning. The kisses glide down over the shoulder as the doctor's lips find his neck.

They stand there kissing and holding each other, their mouths finding flesh and lips and more flesh, never travelling below the collar bone, never leaving each other for more then two seconds.

"Thor."

"Yes, Bruce?"

The scientist pulls away. He takes Thor's wrist and guides him towards the bed. They strip the covers off, then Bruce sits down. He pats the bed, a silent invitation for the god to sit.

Thor accepts the invitation then gives the doctor a gentle kiss. His hand strokes the warm back.

Again, Bruce is the one to add more passion to the touches and kisses. He begins leaning back, pulling Thor down with him. His hand cups the god's cock. It begins to harden in his hand.

The god pulls back. His desire and the darkness make his pupils large. "Is this truly what you want?"

"Yes. Yes it is." His hand massages the cock to show the truth in his words.

"Good. Very good." Thor takes a breath then attacks Bruce's mouth. He straddles the scientist.

"Wait. We need to…" He gently pushes the god away then moves so that his head is on the pillow as though he were going to sleep.

"May I?" Once he gets the nod, Thor lies down next to him, his head on the same pillow.

The kissing resumes. Hands begin to travel. Soft moans are heard as lips sweep over throats and collar bones and nipples, as hands massage thighs and cocks.

"I don't have –" Bruce is interrupted by a kiss. He tries again. "I don't have condoms."

"Do we need condoms? I cannot get you pregnant, nor you me."

"It's not…We have diseases here." He closes his eyes as Thor runs his teeth along his shoulder. "They pass through sexual contact."

"Do you have one of these diseases?"

"Me? No."

"Nor do I."

"But we're from different worlds. There may be viruses and diseases that could inadvertently pass between us." And damn, why can't he turn off his scientist brain?!

"Does no one else have one of these condoms? Steve or Clint?"

"Steve? I doubt it. Though, you never know. Clint probably does."

"And where would Clint keep them?"

"I don't…um…JARVIS?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner?" the computer voice replies.

"Do you happen to know where Agent Barton keeps his condoms?"

"He keeps them in the top drawer of his nightstand."

"Okay, that's scary," Bruce says quietly.

Thor is surprised. "That he keeps his condoms in his nightstand?"

"No. That JARVIS knows that."

"Shall I get one?"

Bruce nods. Thor leaves his side, leaves the room. The scientist feels suddenly naked and vulnerable alone in his bed. He starts to question this. Is he making a mistake? What if he can't keep the Other Guy at bay? What if he ends up destroying the tower or hurting Thor? But then the god walks back into the room, and all thoughts leave his head. And Thor is a god, golden and sublime and full of power.

Thor lies back down next to Bruce and holds up the condom in its wrapper. "And who shall wear this?"

Carefully weighing the options, trying to determine which position would be least likely to bring forth Hulk, he finally decides. He takes the condom from the god and removes it from the wrapper. Then he sits up and unfurls the rubber over Thor's cock. Kissing his way up the god's chest, he doesn't stop until their lips meet again.

Thor flips them over so that he is on top. The kisses continue, languid and undemanding. His hands move down until they caress Bruce's cock so engorged and wanting. His touch travels further, gliding first over the testicles before reaching the puckered hole he plans on entering.

"Wait." Bruce opens his nightstand and pulls out some Vaseline. He opens it and hand it to Thor.

The god dips his fingers into the small jar and scoops out some of the petroleum jelly. He slathers some on his cock before returning his touch to the scientist's anus. His tongue enters the warm mouth at the same time his finger enters the tight ass.

Bruce moans. He feels his heart jump but remain within acceptable levels. There is no danger as the finger moves slowly in and out of him, relaxing him, becoming welcome as he spreads his legs. Then there is another intrusion that makes his brow furrow and his hands grab his lover's arms.

"Still with me, Bruce?"

"Still with you, Thor."

"Good. It is you I want, after all." He kisses the doctor as his two fingers continue to work. Once the muscles around them have relaxed, he adds a third.

"Thor," Bruce moans. "Oh, God, Thor."

"Yes. I am a god. Tonight, I am your god."

The fingers are gently removed. Thor positions himself above Bruce, between the doctor's legs which are bent for easier access. He pushes slowly in, watching Bruce's face as he does.

"Slowly," the god assures the man below him as he begins to move in and out. He soon starts to stroke the doctor's cock with every thrust.

Bruce is working on controlling his breath, keeping his heart rate down. He's finding it difficult with the god working both his insides and his cock. And then there is a shift, and he feels a wave of pleasure shoot through him. A moan rips from his throat and into the god's mouth.

The reaction causes Thor to speed up.

"Slower," Bruce moans. "Please."

It takes all of Thor's strength and resolve to comply. But back at the slower pace, the doctor begins to move with him, deepening the thrusts, increasing the pleasure. The god feels as though he will burst at any moment. Bruce feels as though he's on the cusp of losing himself.

"Don't stop. Don't stop, Thor. Just like that." He hears a rumble in response that vibrates through him like a subsonic earthquake. It makes him moan and quake. And just as he feels Hulk begin to surge into his consciousness, he comes with a halting breath full of choking moans. His semen strikes the god's belly and drips onto him.

Thor feels the body below him convulse, feels the muscles around his cock contract. He roars as his own body reaches its climax. He thrusts through the orgasm, stopping after his semen runs out. He removes himself from the doctor and lies beside him.

They lie next to each other breathlessly.

"Best day ever," Thor sighs.

Bruce laughs. "If not, it's pretty damn close." He turns and looks at the god. "Stay with me?"

Thor strokes the doctor's cheek. "Of course." He kisses the Midgardian, a warm thankful kiss. He removes the condom and throws it away before going to the bathroom to clean the semen off of himself. Bruce joins him there to clean up, too.

Back in bed, Thor wraps his arm around the doctor and kisses the lips again. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Bruce."

"Thank you for spending the night with me, Thor."

"We should do this again."

Bruce thinks for a moment. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Hmm." He smiles. "Yes, I believe tomorrow will be fine."


End file.
